thelorienleaguefandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Nova/@comment-25065826-20150118151833/@comment-24796133-20150118165712
"So, now do I get my explanation?" Zoe asks in the jeep. We've been travelling for a few minuts and are heading through the centre of Munich, heading towards France. With any luck we'll be in Paris mid morning. I'm trying to decide whether to tell her the truth, do I want anyone else knowing about ghost? I'll be vague. "I've been getting info the last couple of days from a source, no-one else knows that and no-one else will. I don't know why I have this source, but it's all I've got to go on. The source told me that Pluto is going for Paris tomorrow evening, and I'm sick of waiting in that place to be called up. No matter what Cross says, I want to actually do something. So we're heading to paris, and you decided to come with me." "Starting to regret that..." Zoe says, "Listening to that pathetic excuse. We're going on a hunch then?" I nod, then smirk at her. She's not impressed. Oh well, it's giving us something to do. I put my attention back into the road. I only passed my driving test a month before all this started, driving is till pretty new to me, but I wouldn't say I'm fearful, it's not a scary thing at all compared to everything else in my life right now. Silence between us as an hour passes, then two. She's on a small phone like device Quantum gave us, both a comms and information thing. Some smart mutant back at the base learnt to hack into them and install games onto it. Bloody teenaged minds. I think she's on the news site right now, checking for any nova updates. "Anything we should know about?" I ask. "Little bits all over. Manhatttan still has the new headlines. They think there were two groups of mutants attacking, one that ambushed the NCO after the first attack, that's why they got away, but who knows. There's also something about a South African gunfight in the streets, the police got demolished and the mutants escaped. There wer some deaths there. All in all not promoting us as good guys. I'm not sure how Quantum are going to make us the icons the promised." "They're employing us to take down Pluto. They'll attribute all the bad attacks to Pluto, then publicise us taking him out, marking us as heroes." I say to her. She looks amazed. "How do you know that?" "Logic. At least that's my best guess. They wouldn't be using us as soldiers for any other reason. "We're not soldiers yet, hence why we shouldn't be actively looking for a fight." "No fun in that. Plus it's a chance to make Jacob jealous." At this she smies. "So, does he have a chance?" She looks at me weirdly, as if I just asked her some taboo question. "Um, no, definitely not, he's too odd." She's terrible at hiding things, and her turning away, blushing, does not help her lie. I satisfy myself with a smirk. So there is a little something. At least there's still the normality of attraction in this screwed up world. I get consumed in my own thoughts after that for the next few hours. Mainly going through my head is Ghost, Pluto, everything mutant related really. And the one thought that's bugging me, where is Diablo? He's both here and not here, I can't hear him but I can feel him. The idea that he could spring up at any time is worrying, even scary. I hated the trapped feeling I had when he was out. These thoughts make me stare at my hands, the yellow skin and claws that can extend, the red glowing veins and brown patches all over, the sight sickens me. I guess it's hard for everyone who llos at me to conside me a human being I guess, even I sometimes have my doubts. We crossed the border into France at about 8 in the morning. I had to hide in the back whilst Zoe took the wheel for that part. Thank god she knew the basics, and I'm pretty sure her looks gave her an advatage in our easy entrance. Paris is another couple of hours now, we'll be there by midday. When we reach the urban area we'll have to ditch the jeep. I don't want to attract the attention of the NCO or Quantum soldiers. Even though we're working with them now, explaining to the would be impossible and I still have a great amount of hate for them. We reach the outskirts of Paris just after 12, and head in on foot. I put my hood up to try and stop people looking, and we keep to backstreets as much as possible, Zoe activiating her camo as well. Even i the cold January air there are loads of people around, it's on of the tourist capitals of the world after all. I keep my eyes peeled for mutants. I know they'll be here soon. The bag I'm carrying has the equipment we found in the jeep in: my kobis, four sidearms with ammo, USP specifically, a pair of binoculars and army issue walkie talkies. The Effiel Tower is the supposed target, and we head there, looking for somewhere to set up. Eventually Zoe finds a way up through the fire escape of a small art gallery, and we can head up to the roof from it. It's the best position we can get, just on the edge of the open area below the tower. If they're planning to destroy it they'll have to come throughthe open area, on the roofs around us or along the bridge behin the tower. Any way, we'll see them. I have some serious thoughts about letting them do this, a part of me still hates all these people who would kill me if they could. I guess I just have to prove them wrong. We have two hours left until the supposed time now. Tension is rising, and Zoe has gone scouting the ground. I stay on the roof, watching the streets. It's dark now, the evening set in. I see no NCO in plain sight but I doubt they want to cause panic. Zoe took two of the pistols and some spare mags and one of the walkie talkies. The rest is still with me. I strap on the sheate for my Kobis. It's like a sling that is tight to my body, and on my back is small, magentic plate that will stick to the small magnet embedded in the blade, right next to the grib. The perfect system, makes it easy to grab and sheathe. I take another look through the binoculars, scouring the bridge for any sign of activity. Then I get hit in the side of the head and go down hard.